1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head supporting device and a disk apparatus that include signal wiring for transmitting a signal to be recorded on a recording medium or a signal reproduced from the recording medium.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 3374846 discloses a configuration of a conventional head supporting device and describes the following. That is, the head supporting device includes a supporting arm and a head attached to one end of the supporting arm. The supporting arm is swingable in a plane parallel to a recording surface of a recording medium around a first swing axis and in a plane perpendicular to the recording surface around a second swing axis. The supporting arm is provided with an elastic member that applies a biasing force in a direction in which the head is biased toward the recording medium. By adjusting the balance so that the center of gravity of the supporting arm is positioned in the vicinity of the second swing axis, a head supporting device can be obtained in which vibration due to an impact from the exterior is not likely to be caused, and a stable operation is achieved.
In the above-mentioned head supporting device, it is required that the supporting arm be provided with signal wiring for transmitting a signal to be recorded on the recording medium or a signal reproduced from the recording medium.
However, when the supporting arm is allowed to swing in the plane parallel to the recording surface of the recording medium, a portion of the signal wiring that extends between the supporting arm being allowed to swing and an electric circuit fixed inside a disk apparatus is forced to perform a bending movement. As a result of the bending movement, a reaction force that corresponds to a position to which the supporting arm has been swung is generated from the signal wiring. With respect to the supporting arm, the reaction force resulting from the bending movement of the signal wiring causes a moment to be generated around the first swing axis. Moreover, in the case where the signal wiring is somewhat kinked or shifted in position, the reaction force also causes a moment to be generated around the second swing axis. Because of this, the balance of the supporting arm around the second swing axis is lost, thereby deteriorating the impact resistance. For example, due to an impact from the exterior, the head may scratch the surface of the recording medium.